The present disclosure generally relates to the field of providing computer-implemented assistance to surgeons. In particular, a technique that enables a computer-implemented definition of a bone cut configuration is provided. The technique may be implemented in the form of a method, device or computer-program product. The computer-implemented technique generates a data set that geometrically defines the bone cut configuration.
Transverse maxillary deficiencies can be treated by intraoral skeletal correction. To this end, in a first step bone cuts are performed in midpalatal and pterygoid regions of the maxilla to separate left and right hand portions of the maxilla. In a next step, an intraoral distraction device is implanted that locally acts on the left and right hand portions of the maxilla so as to move them apart in a transverse direction. This distraction is performed in multiple steps over an extended period of time.
US 2003/0097137A teaches an exemplary distraction device suitable for horizontal, vertical and transverse maxillary distraction. The distraction device comprises a facebow formed from multiple sections attachable to the maxilla. Each pair of adjacent sections is joined via a threaded link. The threaded link can be rotated so as to move the two sections apart from each other and thus cause distraction. There exist, of course, various alternative devices for transverse maxillary distraction.
It has empirically been found that transverse maxillary distraction often leads to an asymmetric correction of the maxillary deficiency. The asymmetric distraction can in part be attributed to local variations of maxillary bone stiffness. For example, such stiffness variations may cause the displacement of the left hand side of the maxilla relative to the midpalatal bone cut to differ from the displacement of the right hand side of the maxilla relative to that bone cut. Depending on the specific amount the displacements differ, a non-pleasing aesthetical result may be obtained.